


A Show of Restraint

by ExaltedBrand



Series: March 2021 Promptathon [18]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Gags, Gloves, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sequel, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand
Summary: Tana, eager to be more useful to her allies, asks Shamir how to restrain wild animals. The mercenary is more than glad to oblige her with a practical demonstration.
Relationships: Shamir Nevrand/Turner | Tana
Series: March 2021 Promptathon [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188869
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	A Show of Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Tana/Shamir, Bondage and Gags**
> 
> A follow-up to [A Curious Case of Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153457).

There were a great many realities, Tana had to admit, that life as a princess had failed to adequately prepare her for. She had been thoroughly instructed on the finer points of etiquette, had received a splendid education from Frelia’s most experienced tutors, and had even trained as a pegasus knight, hoping that—were Frelia ever to come under attack—she might have inspired her countrymen with a show of chivalry.

But unfortunately, as romantic as such notions had sounded in her head, her martial training had only covered one aspect of warfare. She had failed to anticipate, for instance, the amount of travel a war involved – and every time she settled down to camp—whether here in Zenith or back home in Magvel—she couldn’t help but feel terribly useless. When it came to raising spirits, she could do well enough; but as far as the most essential tasks were concerned, such as foraging and hunting for the food necessary to sustain an entire army, she hadn’t the slightest idea how to contribute.

Such had been her reasons, at first, for approaching Shamir – to learn from the archer, who she had come to know on such _friendly_ terms in Eynisne Forest just a few weeks prior, how she properly capture and restrain an animal out in the wild. And she had been quite delighted when Shamir, far from shooing her away, had offered not only to teach her, but to give her a practical demonstration.

It had hardly occurred to her—until Shamir had brought her into her quarters, locking the door and producing several bundles of rope—that she was to play the part of the beast.

“Mm. Look at you,” Shamir purred, running her hands along the rope binding Tana’s legs so tightly together. “All tied up. Just like a little hog, ready to be roasted. And you’re going to squeal nicely for me, aren’t you?”

Tana would have said something. But Shamir, diligent as she was, had already accounted for that. A wild beast, she’d said, could be dangerous if not properly muzzled; and as Tana had no snout, the mercenary’s leather belt had sufficed as a gag.

She had been reduced to something primitive. Something unsightly. The ropes dug painfully into her wrists and ankles, and were surely going to leave a lasting bruise – but for reasons she couldn’t explain, she enjoyed the feeling of it.

“You know, princess,” Shamir said, stroking a leather glove up her skirt and feeling the soft curves of her rear, “you once told me how certain you were that I’d never hurt you. Do you remember?”

Tana remembered perfectly well, but she could only squirm as she felt Shamir’s hand, squeezing her flesh, and the heat of her breath, so close to her ear.

“Do you still feel so sure about that? Because I could hurt you right now, princess. I could hurt you in ways that would make a hardened warrior wince. And you wouldn’t be able to do a thing – not even scream.”

Tana’s eyes grew wide, as if in panic, but she felt her thighs growing slick and cold. Shamir knew precisely what she was doing, knew precisely how to tease Tana, and the thought was intoxicating.

“Well?” Shamir asked, tracing her tongue along the shell of Tana’s ear. “Because it feels to me like you want me to hurt you. Like you’re begging for it.”

The leather glove travelled lower, now brushing against Tana’s womanhood, and the princess heard Shamir chuckle.

“Look at that. You’re practically dripping. I’ve never known a beast to be excited by a predator before… but I figured you noble types always had some strange perversions. Must be all that insistence on proper behaviour. Restrained in your fancy courts… and restrained in your bedchambers.”

Shamir’s fingers were surprisingly rough as they parted Tana’s delicate folds, and she could only moan pathetically into her gag as her whole body quivered. Shamir brushed her thumb back and forth against her clit, while one, two, then three fingers all slid into her slick entrance with practiced ease.

Tana couldn’t see her partner – but she knew that she was smiling.

“Don’t worry, princess. I’m not going to hurt you. Not yet. Just relax. Relax, and let the mercenary get you off.”

Her voice was harsh and mocking, even as Tana could tell there wasn’t any real malice in it; but as her fingers quickened and stretched her tight walls, her body could only writhe helplessly under her touch. Shamir was tormenting her with pleasure, keeping her on the knife’s edge between need and release… and she couldn’t believe how good it felt. How _right_ it felt.

Gods – but what would Eirika have thought, seeing her like this? Seeing her moan so wantonly, so shamelessly? Seeing her tied up, so utterly helpless, and used for another woman’s satisfaction?

It would have horrified her, no doubt. Eirika was refined, disciplined, proper. A pure, perfect lady who Tana loved and admired with all her heart, and a woman worthy to unite Renais against Grado’s tyranny. Yet Tana, as she was, could only be doomed to disappoint her. In Shamir’s grasp—used like an object, stripped of all her dignity, dominated and humiliated—she’d strayed as far from Eirika’s example as a person could stray.

So why did she feel so happy? So… liberated?

“That’s it.” Shamir’s voice had lost its edge, now; had turned oddly deep and soothing as her fingers pumped in and out at a steady pace and caressed that sweet spot so deep inside her. “You’re mine, princess. You’re all mine.”

Tana had never been so sure of anything in all her life. And when she came for the first time, gasping into her gag and shuddering violently, she only wanted to stay as she was – and to be Shamir’s for a little longer.

“Now,” Shamir whispered, “that’s quite enough foreplay, I think. It’s time to see just how much your royal rear can handle…”


End file.
